funorbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Alan.
Hi, welcome to FunOrb Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Alan. page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Quartic (Talk) 2009-07-30T03:24:11 Template:Welcome Hi Alan, I've been reverting your edits to this template, because you've been removing useful information, without giving a reason. I noticed you've placed the template on your user page - perhaps you could put the changes you made on your user page, instead of the template? Thanks, Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 04:00, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Content Removed. Alan • Talk 05:56, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Steel Sentinels - Perfect Tag Hello there. Thanks for uploading the Perfect Tag for Steel Sentinels. However, the image is JPEG-derived, so would you mind taking another screenshot, cropping it, saving it as a PNG (not JPG or GIF or anything else) then re-uploading it? Thanks. 19118219 Talk 03:10, 17 August 2009 (UTC) :Edit: Nevermind, ignore my message. I've done it myself. 19118219 Talk 07:07, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Personal Images and JPEGs Hello, welcome to the Wiki. I noticed your Userpage contains the image of "File:Zdm.jpg". I assume that you uploaded this image for your own personal use, but unfortunately we don't accept that on this Wiki. You can however upload it and place it on your Userpage via a different hosting site, such as ImageShack, I personally recommend that, it is very good, take a look at my Userpage if you wish. Secondly, if you ever do upload another image to the Wiki, please do not upload images saved as .JPG, JPEG files have a certain quality that compresses and blurrs the image, so upload files under .PNG in the future. I will give you 1 week to upload the image onto a different hosting site before removing it from the Wiki completely. [[User:Dragongnexus| DragonGnexus ]] 17:41, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :I was wondering when someone was going to tell me about that. I'm going to delete it. Alan • Talk 17:52, October 12, 2009 (UTC) ::I'm curious as to how DragonGnexus intends to delete the image, given that he's not an admin. OrbFu 08:01, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :::I assume he plans to poke one of us about it. ;-p Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 09:04, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :Alas, Quartic states the obvious. Duh... Kind of a silly question OrbFu, lol. But I am concerned I did that, am I starting to edit Wikis again??? [[User:Dragongnexus| DragonGnexus ]] 17:08, October 13, 2009 (UTC) ::Wait a minute, you're Alanhuang, the p mod dude! [[User:Dragongnexus| DragonGnexus ]] 17:11, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :::I guess you can call me that...Alan • Talk 20:45, October 13, 2009 (UTC) ::The grammar of your sentence strongly implies active agency. OrbFu 21:27, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :Oh, not at all. I always speak like this! Rather perfect, darling. [[User:Dragongnexus| DragonGnexus ]] 17:57, October 14, 2009 (UTC) ::The file may be deleted now, I don't want to take action, extremely lazy right now. ::But may I find an existing file that is acceptable and use it? Alan • Talk 21:11, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :::Yes, the rule is only against using images that aren't used for any other purpose on the wiki. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 10:58, October 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::Thanks Quartic :D. Alan • Talk 01:55, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :::::Can an admin delete the file of the image and remove it from my userpage. When I try to remove the image, it freezes my computer and yet still doesn't remove it. Thanks. Alan • Talk 01:57, November 7, 2009 (UTC)